The Journey
by Sanosuke.Cigara
Summary: On a journey to ride the Graveyard of the Dark Lord a hunter, assassin, rogue, and priestess will have to come together to fullfill there duty to rune midgard. But what happens when an assassins hidden feelings starts to effect.....
1. Default Chapter

Sanosuke: Lets see...I've been playing RO for a long time now..somewhere about 2 years. So i guess this story is gonna has a little bit of me in it. Please excuse my grammer errors as well. After all not all of us are professional authors.

Sanosuke: Well to begin with is the disclaimer. **I don't own RO but i do own the Character Sanosuke. **

(btw i'm doing a distorted time. like 1 hour playing the game is 1 day for the games time.)

* * *

_How did it come to this. _I thought to myself. _You fell so far and yet wouldn't let me catch you. Even though I've always been by your side...._

"Miyoko are you there?" I asked as I entered the house in search of the priestess. As I came around the corner I saw her laying down on her bed. "Miyo?" Heh it appeared she was asleep. As I looked at her sleeping it reminded me of the first time I had met her all those years ago. Its been a little more then 5 years now since I first met her. I watched her grow from a acolyte to the priestess that she is today.

Flashback

"Excuse me miss, but are you looking for someone to adventure with?" I asked the acolyte I had just met moments ago. "Yes i am....but who are you? "Me? I'm the master theif Sanosuke Cigara." "Master theif huh. You look pretty new to me." "sigh..Your right. I just started my work for the theifs guild but I will become the best theif there is. And what about yourself, you look like your new to the outside world as well."

"Yeah..I'm new as well. My name's Miyoko. My friends just call me Miyo though."

"Ok Miyo. It's a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Sano."

"Well then Sano would you like to adventure down to culverts with me? I've hear that there are some nasty bugs there and the king is paying big money for adventures that are willing to help clear out the evil." "Sure it sounds like it could be fun. Just let me go buy a new dagger from the weapons shop. My dirk seems to not be effective anymore."

End Flashback

As I sat there next to her watching her sleep it made me realize just how much she ment to me. I'd give anything to stay by her side.

_Why can't I tell you how much I love you? Why am I to weak to admit my feelings for you. I suppose its cause I am weak... my weak heart wont let me tell you how much I care. I guess that is my curse....something I will have to deal with someday. _

A little while later I started to drift off to sleep as well. I'm not to sure when I feel asleep but I know I was awoke when Miyo placed her hands on my shoulders and gently shook me.

"Sano you know you mutter in your sleep? Its quite funny to listen to." "Oh heh.../swt...don't mind anything I said. Well Miyo how do you feel today? I hope that your starting to feel better about...." I cut it off there after seeing the hurt returning to Miyo's face. "I'm sorry Miyo..I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No Sano its ok...that was my mistake....I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about him. He belongs to her."

"Miyo...I just want to let you know that I'm here if you need me. I wont be going anywhere." "Thank you Sano...but I think that its just gonna take time."

"As you wish....Oh by the way you've heard the rumors about the Dark Lord haunting the graveyard right?" "Yes I have...why do you ask?"

"Ok good...well then you should go get prepared for the journey. We are gonna go take him out so that the spirits of the dead can rest in peace. Rose and Ryan should be here in a day or so. Once they get here we are leaving."

"Ryan and Rose are coming here? But that means they will have to track across the moutain." "Yes I know. They are alot stronger now then they were a few months ago when you last saw them. I ran into them in Prontera a few days ago after we took care of ghostring. Rose has grown very strong. She almost won against me in a spar. She's quite powerful now. She even managed to injure me." After saying that i unwraped my rib cage to show Miyo the wound inflected in my dual with Rose. It wasn't a deathly wound since we were just sparing but it was still a deep gash across my lower left ribs. It still hurt but the potions I took helped calm the pain.

"Sano! Thats a deep wound. Hold still and let me heal it for you." Seconds later I felt her hands on my wound and it started to sew itself together. Within seconds my wound was gone.

_She'll never know just how much I liked having her hands on me. _

"Thank you Miyo. I feel better now. Well Miyo I need to go visit a blacksmith before all the shops close for the night. I broke my dagger on the journy here."

"Ok Sano. While your gone I'll get a bed prepared for you and start on dinner. How does Beef Stew sound for dinner?" "Sounds like heaven to me. Its been forever since I've had your stew. Its the best I've tasted yet. I'll be back shortly."

"Ha ha ok Sano. I'll see you later." After that Sano left the house that was by the Clock Tower in Al Debaren. It was quite a beautiful house. With the water wheel behind it. It always calmed me to sit beside that wheel and just think. After all as a professional assassin all I had was time. Time to gain...and time to lose. Time ment nothing to me. As he walked around the town searching for a blacksmith shop something out of the cornor of his eye. It was a shop labeled Odds an Ends Antiques. As I strode inside the shop he was greeted by a femal Blacksmith.

"Hello. My names Terra. Can I help you find anything?" "No..not really. I'm just looking around."

"Ok." After taking a glance at his waist and seeing the daggers that he had buckled and his clothing she said, "I see your an assassin...Perhaps then I could intrest you in this." She pulled out a box of some sort from under the counter and blew off the dust. "These use to be my husbands....he was an assassin as well..."

"May I ask what where he is?" "He died...along time ago. He died protecting me. We came upon a small child in the wilderness one day while walking back from Amatsu. After asking if he was all right cause he was covered in blood suddenly there was something that stuck out at us. Above the child there seemed to be a specter of some sorts. He looked like an ancient Samurai warrior we had seen many of in the painting and statues around Amatsu. It wasn't until the child attacked...or the specter attacked that we realized that it was no child but some monster. Before I could even move the monster stuck at me with his swords. I was to paralized with fear to fight back and my husband took the blow for me. It was this blow that killed him....he died to save me...."

"Please...you don't have to say anymore. I understand. I'll take these items. How much would you like for them?"

"They are yours. I can tell that your about to go somewhere where theses items are needed. Also..let me see the daggers at your waist they seem broken. I'll repair them for you."

"Thank you Terra. If there is anything else I can do for you please let me know."

"I will...please finish your shoping. I'll be done in about 2 hours. Please come back then."

After that I exited the shop with the box under my arm. When I got back to Miyo's house I'll have to open in up and see what was inside. Judging from the weight it felt like it was something worth while. I quickly set his stride for the tool shop in Al Debaren. Once insideI bought a few fly wings, butterfly wings, and white potions. The best healing item you could get next to a priest. After leaving the shop I strode around the town taking a look at everything..it has been a while since he was last in Al Debaren. I spent the last 3 weeks hunting the acursed ghost of a poring called Ghostring outside Prontera with Miyo.

After 2 weeks of tracking it down we finally found it. It was surrounded by other ghosts called Whispers. As soon as I pulled out his daggers it attacked. Seconds later I felt a holy pressence ensnare me. A little while later I found out that Miyo had used aspersio on me to make him of the holy element. As soon as that was done I turned back over to ghostring and to my suprize the battle was an easy one. After 5 minutes of battling Ghostring let out a scream as he was defeated. For our efforts he also droped a headgear that was of great value. After the fight Miyo went home to Al Debaren while I had some bussiness to take care of in Prontera.

Later that day is when I was told of the rumors of the Dark Lord in the graveyard of the once glorious Glast Heim Castle. It was also shortly after this that I meet up with Rose and Ryan to discuss these matters of the Dark Lord. It was then that Ryan and Rose agreed to accompy myself and Miyo on the quest to purge him.

After wanderering around the town for a little bit I decided to go back to the antique shop. After I entered the shop Terra was no where in sight. I could hear something down the stairs in the basement so I decided to go down there and take a look. To be on the safe side I cloaked myself so that I was unseen. When I peered down the stairs a red flame was casting its flare upon the stone walls. After further goign down I could see Terra hammering on my daggers...cept that the daggers didn't look like my daggers anymore. One was glowing a bright fiery red and the one she was finishing on was glowing a ice sky blue. Terra stoped hammering on the blue dagger and lifted her head. "I know your there Sanosuke. I could detect you when on entered the room. You forget my husband was an assassin. He also liked to play around with his cloaking skills. That was till he found out that after doing it so many times I could tell when he was in the same room as me by the way he moved."

"Oh...heh sorry Terra."

"Its ok. I'm almost done here. Just let me finish sharpening them now." "Alright. I'll await you in your shop."

About 10 minutes later Terra came up from the basement holding two daggers by the handles. One was glowing red while the other was glowing blue. "I hope you don't mind but this is my final gift to you. I have imbuned your daggers with the power of fire and ice. I hope they serve you well."

"Thank you Terra. I'm sure that they will greatly assist me on my journy. Thank you again."

"Your welcome Sanosuke. I hope that they serve you well." After saying this Terra turned around and left him in the shop alone. I left the shop after that and headed back to Miyo's house. When I got there Miyo had already set the table for dinner and was awaiting me in the living room. Once she saw what he was carrying she quickly went over to help find a place for it all. I set the box down on the coffee table and Miyo asked what it was. "It was a gift from a blacksmith in town. What is in it I do not know. I was going to open in up later before we head out. She told me that it would be usefull on our journey."

"Well Miyo your stew smells delicous. Is it ready?" "Yes it is. Would you like some now or after you get everything else put away?" "I'd like some now please. Its been a while since I've last eaten."

"Ha ha. Ok Sano I'll go get you some food. You know you really should take better care of your self when you are alone. After all I wont be there all the time to make sure your cared for." "Yeah I know. I'll try to take care of myself when your not around. Evil Smirk " "Sano! That wasn't funny. Your so mean. '(" "Ha ha ha calm down Miyo I was only joking." "You can get your own food then!" "Aww come on Miyo I said I was only joking....your so unfair."

"Hee hee. Goes to show you I also have an evil side. /gg. Ok now Sano go get washed up. I'll have your food for you at the table." "Thanks Miyo."

"Heh..don't mention it Sano. I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight though. After all when Rose and Ryan get here tomorrow its going to get very busy for us. I can't wait to see them. It seems like its been forever. I hope that they are still as close as they where back when I last saw them." "Don't worry. They are still together. They are actualy going to get married once our quest is over. They gave me this invitation. You'll get yours tomorrow."

"Ok. ) I'm happy to hear that they have plans to get married. Good for them." "Yeah....good for them."

_I lost Rose to Ryan a year or so ago...at least I lost her to a brother. That is all that matters....don't kidd yourself. You know that it makes you angry when you really think about it...you may have accepted it. But it still makes your stomach hurt when you see them kissing. _

After dinner I decided to stay up a little bit and go for a walk. After all the walks in Al Debaren when night fell were absolutely beautiful. The little river that flowed through the town was quite beautiful next to Miyo's house when the lights played off of it. As I sat outside by the wheel well lost in my thoughts and listening to the water flow by me someone suddenly came up from behind and stood there looking at me.

"Sano....." "Miyo... what are you doing out here this late. You should be asleep." "Your one to talk. After all it is only 3 in the morning. You should be asleep as well. Later today Rose and Ryan will be here, we should prepare for them." "Yeah they will probly be exausted from the walk from Prontera. Lets g...."

"Sano....I'm sorry..." "Sorry? What are you sorry for? As far as I'm concerned you haven't done anything to be sorry for. And stop blaming yourself. Your the one after all that had to find out....I'm just sorry that I wasn't able to get you to listen to me..." "No..I'm not sorry for that.. I'm sorry because I've taken you for granet...everything you've ever done for me. Everything...and yet you got nothing in return....why did you do it?"

"Your wrong Miyo..do you remember the promise I made to you all those years ago?" "Yes...you promised to stay by my side..no matter what happened. And you've kept your word." "That was a promise...I wouldn't break. Besides I got the same thing out of it that you did. I got companionship so that I was never alone."

"Your right...Thank you Sano."

"Well Miyo...shall we go to bed now? After all knowing Ryan they will be here early." "Yeah..Sano...will you watch over me tonight...I don't want to be alone."

"Yes Miyo...I'll stay with you till you tonight..." "Thank you..." A few minutes later we were walking back around to the front of the house and entering it. While Miyo was changed for bed I grabed a chair from the table and put it inside the bedroom. After saying goodnight Miyo fell asleep a little while after that while Sano sat there watching her.

_She really is beautiful...I wish i could one day be the one she loves...to have her for myself...she looks like a sleeping angel laying there like that with a peacefull look upon her face. If I didn't know better I'd belive that she was under a spell. Its time I go now. I need to sleep as well. _

"Goodnight Miyo..I'll be here in the morning." After saying that softly to her he headed out towards the couch after putting the chair back by the table.

* * *

Please Read and Review the story. I'm sorry for any grammer errors again. I'm typing this at work and my computer doens't have microsoft word or anything so I don't have Spell Check..It makes it alot harder to see if there is any spelling errors../swt.

Anyways this is my second fan fict so I'm still pretty new at this. Please review it and let me know what you think...please don't flame me to bad though. but creative critism is welcomed.

I'll add additional chapters as I get them finished.


	2. chapter 2

Sanosuke: Lets see..disclaimer again../swt. well I don't own RO.

Dawn seemed to come early today. I'm not sure when I awoke but there was still a light fog covering the ground outside. I got dressed quickly and went to the kitchen for a glass of milk and some bread for breakfast. Once I finished eating I went back to the living room to grab my daggers before leaving the house for some morning training in the clock tower.

After leaving the house I quickly made my way to the clock tower. I'm not to sure why they call it that or how it got infested with all the monsters that live there but it was an excellent place to tone your skills. After a little bit of practice I went back to Miyo's house to get cleaned up. When I entered the house however it seemed to be overflowed with business. It seemed that while I was away Ryan and Rose had arrived.

I stood at the entrance to the living room for a few minutes before anyone noticed me. "Hey bro. How are you doing" "Not to bad Ryan. How was the trip up here?"

"Long and boring. Although there was a few excitements along the way."

"If by excitements you mean getting lost because you didn't want to ask for directions then yeah there were a few fun moments." Rose said to us.

"Heh. What can I say I'm a guy and we don't ask for directions."

"So do any of you know anything about Glast Heim's Graveyard?" Rose asked us.

I spoke up at this, " I know a little. Although wether or not its just rumors I do not know. I've heard that since the Dark Lord came to the graveyard the spirits of the dead haven't been able to rest. He's resurrected them back as zombies. He even managed to corrupt the once pure priests that honored the dead there. As for how to get there. Its a very long walk from here. Its best if we find someone to warp us to Geffen. From Geffen its a weeks walk. We should leave tomorrow after you two get rested up."

"Sounds good to me. Hey Miyo so how have you been?" "I''ve been ok. After all the life of a priestess isn't that interesting ."

_That didn't sound to reassuring Miyo. _ I thought to myself. "Hey why don't we go out for dinner tonight?" Rose give you three a chance to catch up since its been a few months since you've seen each other. I think its a good idea...um..who's paying?"

All three gave a look at me that said why'd you even ask. "You of course." "Great...."

A little while later at the restaurant the four friends all sat around a table full of various foods. "So what have you been up to lately Miyo?" Ryan asked in between shoving food in his mouth. "I don't really want to talk about it..." She said while turning her head away and looking down. I quickly nudged Ryan under the table with my foot and did a silencing motion with my hand while she wasn't looking. I think he got the point cause he lyped an oh as a response.

"Well what about you two. What have you been up to? Is there a wedding date yet?"

"We've not been up to much. We've just been training a lot. After all we must get stronger. As for the wedding date, yes we finally picked one. We'll hold it after we get back from this journey."

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a site of a women walking down the street with two thug looking men following her.

"Well sounds like a good enough date to me. If you'll excuse me I've got some business to attend to quickly. Ryan care to join me?"

"Um ok. Excuse us lady's."

After we left the table Ryan quickly caught up with me. "Hey Sano, what's this about? You seem like your in a big enough of a hurry."

"I take it you didn't see it then. I'm just making sure that something doesn't happen while I'm around. Follow me."

I lead us down the same street that the women was walking on a few minutes earlier. They shortly afterwards came to a fork in the road.

"Which way did they go..." After taking a quick study I headed down the left path. After taking a few steps we could hear some muffled noises coming from further down the street.

"Told you. Lets get this finished quickly. After all you never know what the girls could be saying about us." Heh your right. Ok lets do this."

We turned the corner to find the two thugs mugging the helpless women. "Great. Just what we wanted to deal with today."

"What do you want?" One of the thugs said impudently at us as he snorted. "You may want to leave before you get hurt." He flashed out a dagger at this time and started to toss it back and forth from hand to hand.

"Please help me!" The women shouted out towards them. "Shut up. Did I say you could speak?" He shouted at her as he punched her in the face.

"Such imbeciles. Hitting a women... Lets make a game out of this Ryan. First one to knock his opponent out wins 100 zeny. Sound like a deal?"

"Alright your on. So. Shall we do this without weapons. After all we don't want to kill them."

"Yeah. No weapons. Instead we'll let them choke on my poison."

"Oh come on Sano. No one deserves that. I remember when you used that on me. I was coughing it up for days. Such a salty taste too." "Well then you should consider yourself lucky I'm not using it on you this time."

"Yeah your right. Ok first one to knock their opponent out wins 100 zeny."

"You two done talking yet? After all we are here to fight. Now prepare yourself's." After saying this the two thugs lunged at us.

_They obviously don't know who they are fighting...sigh Some people must learn the hard way I guess. _

"RYAN JUMP! Venom Dust!"

As soon as I said those words a red gemstone was crushed as it hit the ground and a wave of venom lashed out at my enemy as he was running at me. He stopped in the middle of the venom field and dropped to his knees choking heavily on the poisonous fumes that surrender him.

Soon as he started choking I ran up to him and hit him as hard as I could muster in his face. He stopped making coughing sounds as his head hit the pavement with a sickening thud. I dragged him out of my poison field and laid him back down on the pavement as I sat there watching Ryan finish off his opponent. A few seconds later his opponent laid face down against the wall in the alleyway.

"Pay up. I won."

"You cheated. You used poison."

"Hey don't hate me cause I'm resourceful. I just used the skills that I know. You should consider yourself lucky that you weren't caught in the poison field this time."

"Fine fine here you go. 100 zeny."

"Good this should pay for half of dinner. Hey miss are you all right?" I asked while walking over to her. I noticed she had a few cuts and bruises on her body, as well as her clothing were torn in several different places. I took off my over coat and handed it to her.

"Yes. Thank you two. I owe you my life." At ths she started to cry. _Great...I can't stand seeing people cry. _I tore off one of the straps that I had typed around my arm and started to wipe away her tears and the blood that was on her face.

_Hmm. She's kinda cute. Young looking but cute nonetheless. _

"What's your name?"

"I'm Trihn. I just got done with my acolyte training requirements in Prontera."

"Prontera.... Prontera is a long ways away. What are you doing all the way out here by yourself? Don't you know its dangerous to go around alone?"

"Yes I do...but. Never mind. Its nothing." "Hmm...Lets get you somewhere to get you patched up. Do you mind following me? I know someone that can heal you."

"Ok... Um..what's your names"

"I'm Sanosuke.Cigara. You may just call me Sano." "And I'm Ryan. Don't worry we wont hurt you. Sano's a lot nicer then he seems. Ha ha ha."

"Funny Ryan...very funny.... Let's go. The girls are probably waiting for us. Do you mind following us Trihn. We really should take care of your wounds."

"Alright. Lets head back to the girls. We can get Miyo to heal her." "Yeah Miyo's one of the best healers around here. She should patch you up nicely." Ryan chirped in.

After taking the pathway back they eventually found their way to the restaurant. Once they came in view of Miyo and Rose both girls jumped up from the table and ran over to them and took a sisterly caring look of concern for Trihn. "What happened to her! She looks like someone tried to punch a hole through her."

"Miyo would you please use your healing technique to heal her. At least it should help stop the bleeding and make the bruises go away."

"Alright. Hold still please. This will only take a few seconds. What's your name?" Miyo asked as her healing light enveloped Trihn.

"Trihn. My name is Trihn. I'm and acolyte that just graduated from my training in Prontera. I came here to Al Debaren cause my teacher said that it would be good experience to find a fighter in this city and travel together with him so that I may one day become strong enough to become a priestess. But it seems all I found in this city was thugs who wanted to rape and kill me."

"You poor thing. Here come home with us tonight. We'll make sure you have a decent meal and a warm bed." Rose said. "Is that ok with you Miyo since it is your house?"

"Yes of course! I wouldn't dream of leaving you out here all alone. Besides from the looks of it you seem in need of new clothing. You can borrow some of mine once we get back."

"We should head back now. Its getting late. We still have some packing left to do. And its getting a little chili out here." I said while grabbing my arms. After all Al Debaren is next to a river that flows around the town. And without a overcoat it can get very chilly quickly.

"Yes the night did seem to get quite cold somehow. Alright then. Sano pay for the tab while we start the walk back to the house. We'll see you when you get there."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I got it. I'll see you guys in a little bit."

_Should have known this would have happened. Well lets see how much the bill is... 257 zeny!!! WHAT DID THEY ORDER WHILE WE WERE GONE! _

I placed 285 zeny on top of the bill and left the restaurant and started walking towards Miyo's house. It had gotten very cold all of a suddenly for some strange reason even though the sun had just set about 5 minutes ago. "Really should have gone to a closer restaurant..."

Once I got back to Miyo's place I quickly went inside and changed to warmer clothing. Even though my usual attire was warm without my coat it did little to protect me from natures elements.

After I changed I went back inside to the living room where everyone was sitting around the couch drinking from the looks of it some coffee that Rose had prepared. I caught a glance of Trihn sleeping with her head in Miyo's lap with a peaceful look on her face.

"Hey. What are you all up to"

"Nothing much. We are just discussing what to do about Trihn. We can't just leave her. After all she doesn't have a home to go to."

"Perhaps she could stay here. And take care of the house while we are gone?" Rose said.

"Perhaps... Well make sure you have everything you'll need. We have to go tomorrow morning. We'll find someone to warp us to Geffen. From there we'll plan our next move on how to get to the Graveyard. Fastest way that I know of is to walk there from Geffen. It should only be a weeks travel."

"What is this Sano?" Ryan asked me when he caught a glimpse of the box under the coffee table.

"That was a gift from a local blacksmith. What's in it I do not know yet. I will bring it with us to Geffen however and find out there. Lets go to bed. Were will you two be sleeping?"

"Trihn can take the pull out from the coach. We'll sleep here on the floor. Just make sure you give us some pillows to soften it up. Last time I slept on this floor my back was stiff for days."

"Ok. I'll go grab some extra blankets and pillows from the closet." After saying this Miyo gently lifted Trihns head from her lap and set it back down gently on the coach. She then proceded to go to the closet quickly and pull out the stuff needed.

"Were are you going to sleep Sano?" Rose asked me inquisitively.

"I will find a place. Don't worry about me." After saying that I walked out of the room and went to the closet that Miyo was currently pulling blankets out of.

"Hey. Can I get 2 blankets and a few pillows?"

"Sure. So... Where are you going to sleep?

"I'll find a place. Perhaps I'll sleep where I do during the summer time."

"Sago... You don't have to sleep out there you know. You know that I have a reclining chair you could sleep in."

"Its ok. I'll be fine."

After saying that I headed back towards the end of the house by were the wheel well was stationed at.

_Hmm. This seems as good a place as any. Least its peaceful sounding here. Just make sure I keep this backdoor closed and It shouldn't get to cold in here. _

I started to lay out the first blanket on the ground to create some cushioning and insulation. I then laid the other blanket on top of it and put the pillows up above by where my head would be. After I was done I removed my boots and got into bed. It was surprising exactly how warm it was. I'm not sure when I drifted off to sleep but the next thing I remember was waking up sometime just after dawn broke cause I could see the sun starting to rise over the mountains in the distance.

I stretched out quickly and sat up. I glanced over by the door and to my suprize someone was sitting there.

_I wonder how long she's been sitting there... She fell asleep. I'll let her sleep while I finish packing my bags and get something to eat. Ryan wont be up for at least another 2 or so hours. _

I rolled out from under the covers and went over to were the sleeping body laid. I as gently as I could picked her up and walked her over to were I was just sleeping moments ago and placed her in the covers and pulled them back over her. She stirred slightly as I did this but didn't wake up. I sat there looking at her for a few moments before I silently put on my boots and walked out to the kitchen.

I scrummaged through the food that was there till I found something that looked like a blueberry muffin. Least I think it was a blueberry muffin. It was a little over cooked so the top was burnt a little. Least I knew it was either blueberry or chocolate chip. Oh well least it didn't taste half bad.

After eating I went back to the living room. Everyone was still asleep except for one. I was suprized to see Trihn awake and looking at me.

"Good morning." I said softly to her.

"Good morning." She said just as softly.

"Your up early. You should probably go back to bed. Its just barely day break."

"Yeah... your right. It is kind of early. But I'm use to getting up this early. During my training the Sisters required us to be up at day break."

"I see... Well it may not be much but there is some food in the kitchen. Help yourself to it."

"Thanks. Well I should probably go get cleaned up and eat something."

"Ok. I'll see you later then." After saying this I left the room and headed back towards the water wheel. Miyo still hadn't awaken when I entered the room so I decided to lean back against the wall and watch the wheel seemingly gliding careless through the water. I lost myself in that water for how long I do not know. All I know is that I was jolted from wherever I was when someone came up from behind and pushed me towards the water then just before I fell in grab me from behind and pull me back.

"What the...." I turned around and found Miyo laughing like she was a grade schooler that just pulled a prank on a fellow classmate.

"Sorry Sago. I couldn't help myself. You looked like you needed a good jolt from wherever you thought you were. You looked to much at peace for your own good."

"I guess your right... Peace seems to never find me does it? I will find it some day... I just can't give up on it."

"Sago..."

"Well lets go get Ryan and Rose up. We should head out early to save some time. After all it'll be hard to find someone to warp us to Geffen. Besides you look like a mess you should probably get dressed and situated."

"Your right. We'll see you later then." After saying that Miyo left the room and headed back towards her own to change into her traveling clothes. I resumed my pondering look into the water and felt myself slip away again. This wheel well always seemed to do that to me. Remind me of something from my past that I couldn't quite seem to remember no matter how hard I tried to remember. Perhaps for me the past is best left forgotten for me. All that really mattered to me lately is how my feelings have started to get the better of me. I've always been able to hide my feelings from others. And yet my feelings have found a way to come out lately.

_Best not to think about it Sago, your feelings will drown you if you release them all at once. Just give it time and all will become clear sooner or later. Just let time handle everything. _

I snapped out of my day dream and quickly went over to the gears I had brought with me. Daylight now flooded the room and it was apparent that it was after 8 am. Everyone should be awake now and about ready to go. I finished making sure everything was packed correctly and pulled it on my shoulders as I walked out of the room and into the livingroom and slung my pack down next to the couch.

I could hear everyone inside the kitchen finishing up breakfast so I decided to go in and just see how everyone is doing.

"Good morning everyone."

"Morning Sago." They said back.

"Best hurry up with breakfast we don't have long left. The times come for us to leave."

"Where are you going?" Trihn asked questioning.

"Have you heard the rumors of the Dark Lord disturbing the peace of the graveyard in Glast Heim? We are going to get ride of him. That's our mission."

"I see. Here let me help you then. I can warp you to Geffen. Its the least I could do after you've all helped me out."

"Thanks Trihn. Trihn... we have something to talk to you about. We'd like it if you would stay here. In my house and take care of it till we return. Do you mind doing this for me?" Miyo asked the young acolyte.

"Sure you've got a lovely house. It would please me to stay here."

"Thanks. There is some money inside the draw of the table the lamp is sitting on in the living room. That should help you out with groceries and other expensive while we are gone. Well. Lets get everything gathered and prepared to leave. I'd like to leave within the next 10 minutes if possible."

"Alright. Me and Rose have all our stuff ready. We are ready to leave whenever you two are."

"I'm ready as well. My pack is next to the couch and the box is where I left it was well."

"Alright then. Lets get our stuff and meet outside."

After saying this we all grabbed our packs from the living room and left the house. Trihn then preceded to pull out a blue gemstone from her pocket and muttered a few words to it before throwing it on the ground. A blue flash appeared and a warp portal formed from it.

"Thank you Trihn. Take care of yourself. We should be back within a month."

"Good luck you all."

After exchanging those words we headed into the portal. A few seconds later the whiteness disappeared from our eyes and we found ourselves standing in the city of magic, Geffen. It was an amazing city by comparison. In the center stood the Geffen tower. Up in the tower was the Wizards guild of Rune Midgard. There one could train themselves to harness the power of the elements and either bring salvation or dustruction at the whim of the user. We began by walking west of the tower towards the outskirts of the city. We soon approached the exit of the city and stopped walking.

"This is it. Once we leave this city we are on our own. Everyone ready?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

We then started walking out the gates of Geffen and into the wilderness that lay beyond it.

Well That's chapter 2. please read and review.

also I'm leaving for the military in a few days so it will be a while before I update this. I"ll try to get chapter 3 done before I leave.

remember creative critism is welcomed. just don't flame me to hard.


End file.
